Patronus
by Riku Lupin
Summary: [ONESHOT slash] Historia muy simple, y romántica dedicada a mi XD. Un día cualquiera en la vida en la escuela pero que gracias a cierto comentario de James y la determinación de Sirius cambiarán muchísimas cosas [época de los merodeadores]


_Patronus_

_El hechizo que nunca olvidaré…_

_O que siempre recordaré.

* * *

_

Historia salida de un pequeño momento de inspiración febril por mi parte XP

No acostumbro ya a escribir historias cortas más que nada porque yo, cuando leo una, me da tal rabia que no lo aguanto, pero mira, esta vez haré la excepción (y tal vez no sea la última .) – o así tengo pensado hacerlo en un principio.

Es una historia sobre mis papis, que estoy harta de ponerlos como secundarios y nunca tenerlos de protas. Algún día les haré una historia como solo ellos dos se merecen… jojojo!

En este fic me paso a la torera bastantes cosas, bastantes cosas que se saben o cosas que se saben sin que en los libros se haya dicho (ya sea porque Rowling las dijo en su web, en entrevistas o lo que sea). También decir que sigue siendo un fic mío, así que la originalidad no abunda, es romántico a más no poder y mi talento literario es más bien escaso, pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede XP

También dejo correr mi imaginación por mi parte y paso de momentos que hablan los personajes en primera persona a que haya una narradora que interactúa con la gente… pero bueno, ahí está. Es para darle un toque XD

**ADVERTÉNCIA:** Esto es un **slash**! Es decir que contiene relaciones chico-chico no necesariamente muy explícitas. Si no te gusta esta temática será mejor que no sigas leyendo…

Y los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de la poderosa y riquísima Rowling, y que no gano nada haciendo esto (bueno, aumentar mi fiebre jujuju!).

Dicho todo lo necesario… empecemos con la historia!

A ver si al menos gusta un poquitín XD

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**

* * *

PATRONUS

* * *

**

Nota mental para apuntar en el diario. Fecha: 27 de marzo. Hora: 15:32. Momento: Clase de Pociones. Motivo: Sirius Black es un idiota.

Él guapo, sexy, súper-hombre y ligón del colegio (notase en estos puntos mi ironía) Sirius Black ha destrozado, expresamente según mi opinión a pesar de que él diga lo contrario, mi hermosa, perfecta y preciosa (sin ironía) poción por su gran capacidad cerebral (regresamos).

No mencionaré acontecimientos sucedidos durante la mañana porque terminaría (como me pasa demasiado últimamente) hablando solo de este chico en mi diario, cosa que, al releérmelo, no es muy agradable descubrir, pero lo de ahora se pasa de la raya.

Él solo tenía que cortar tres patas de rana. SOLO eso. ¡Incluso me he ofrecido ha hacer yo el resto! Pero ni eso es capaz de hacer bien…

Es como si no prestara atención a lo que está haciendo. Está con la vista perdida pensando en vete tu a saber qué (prefiero no imaginármelo para no ponerme peor de lo que estoy). Pero bueno, el resultado final, al fin y al cabo, es que se ha cargado mi poción. Ahora queda menos de media hora para rehacer una poción que si se hace con una hora es que se es muy bueno en pociones (como lo soy yo, pero claro, con un compañero como Black… no se puede hacer más).

No entiendo porque insisten en que vayamos con compañeros de otras casas… No le veo sentido.

Los profesores saben que no nos tragamos, ellos lo saben y nosotros lo sabemos¿qué más hay que discutir?

…

¡Por Merlín¡¡Y ahora se pone a suspirar¿Qué coño le pasa a este tío¿Le han dado algo en mal estado para desayunar¡Lleva todo el día así!

Aunque eso no signifique que lleve todo el día observándolo… No señor.

* * *

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

.- Oye James… ¿No crees que es hora de parar esto? Creo que le ha pillado muy fuerte… 

.- ¿Parar qué? – preguntó inocentemente James mientras tiraba distraídamente las hojas de sauce al caldero.

.- La broma con Sirius… - Remus hablaba tan flojo como podía, aunque no tenía por qué. El profesor Hotts estaba tan sordo que aunque chillara se enteraría.

.- ¿Qué broma?

.- ¡James!

.- ¡Remus! – éste le miró con amenaza. – Remus… no fue ninguna broma. Lo dije muy en serio.

.- P-pero…

.- Lupin – llamó con exigencia su compañero de trabajo al lobo, reclamándole que trabajara o que se largara.

.- Lo siento – y no volvió a intentar hablar con James hasta que terminó la clase.

* * *

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

Estoy enamorado de Snape… del grasiento y penoso Severus Snape… de Snevie, Snevillius o todos los diminutivos que se inventaran para él… 

¿Cómo podía ser verdad eso?

Pero James había dicho que si. Esa mañana. Y lo había soltado así, tal cual, el muy cabrón, como si dijera que estaba lloviendo. Lo había dicho con tanta convicción que no había podido hacer otra cosa que creerlo y asentir con la cabeza. Era verdad, estoy enamorado de Snape. ¡Qué digo enamorado¡¡Locamente enamorado!!

Pero es que era tan divertido verlo enfadado… Haciendo morros. Mirándolos con odio cuando sabía que lo que le había ocurrido (ya fuera un cambio de look, resbalar por algún sitio, etc.) era culpa suya. O cuando se las devolvía… Era divertido. Era un estira y afloja que me encanta mantener. No sabría que hacer si eso dejara de ocurrir.

Y también se (y había notado) que no me gusta cuando se entristece. Cuando alguna de nuestras bromas le duele de verdad. Odio ver esa cara. Porque yo también sufro.

Y cuando hice esa jilipollada… de mandarle al sauce boxeador cuando Remus… Cuando… Si no fuera por James no sabría que hubiera hecho. Daba gracias a Merlín de que no ocurriera nada más. Y que Snape mantuviera el secreto. Porque lo hizo, no dijo nada a nadie, y eso fue lo que me hizo empezar a observarle un poquito más de lo que ya lo hacía normalmente.

James tenía razón…

No puedo evitar suspirar y mirar de refilón a mi pareja. ¡Qué suerte tengo¡Al menos en unas cuantas clases lo tengo como compañero! Aunque creo que él no es de la misma opinión. Algo me da que yo no le caigo demasiado bien…

_¿Qué será?_

Ya se por qué es… es solo que…

_¿Te gustaría borrarlo todo?_

Mmm… no. Me gustan las cosas que han pasado. Pero no quiero que me odie. A ver, lo quiero, es algo normal¿no?

_Eres muy raro…_

Lo se, estoy hablando conmigo mismo, imagínate.

_Que amable._

Gracias.

_Emmm… me voy. Esto es demasiado para mí. No se que pinto aquí._

¡Adiós voz bonita! Me ha gustado hablar contigo.

_Adiós chiflado. ¡Hasta nunca!_

¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?

.- ¡¡BLACK¡Ya estoy harto¡Haz tú solo está maldita poción! – y veo como mi Severus se va corriendo después de sorprenderme chillándome eso… ¿A qué venía?

Pero recuerdo donde estamos. Y qué estamos haciendo.

Me encojo de hombros despreocupadamente.

Ya se le pasará, como siempre.

* * *

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

.- Oye James – re-atacó Remus nada más salir de la clase mientras se dirigían a la siguiente, Defensa. 

.- Dime Remus – dijo despreocupadamente.

.- ¿Qué has querido con eso de que no lo decías en broma? – _Remus siempre tan directo_, pensó contento. Sirius andaba dos metros más adelante que ellos, hablaba con Peter.

.- Simplemente eso mi querido Remus – éste arrugó las cejas – Que no era broma. Lo decía en serio, como ya he dicho.

.- ¡Jajaja¡Como va a ser eso cierto¡Vamos! … ¿Verdad?

.- Aix Remus… Creía que eras el inteligente de los merodeadores.

.- ¿Hablas en serio? – preguntó sorprendido.

.- Sip, muy en serio – dijo sonriendo con sinceridad James mientras localizaba a Lily entre el gentío. Remus se mantuvo callado unos cinco segundos.

.- ¡No puedo creerlo¡Es imposible! Es como decir que hay una mínima posibilidad de que a mi me guste Malfoy, por ejemplo.

.- Pues ahora que lo dices…

.- ¡James!

.- ¡Remus!

.- No empecemos de nuevo, por favor… - dijo mientras se fregaba la frente para darse paciencia. James era su amigo, pero hablar con él era agotador.

.- Hace tres años que Malfoy se marchó del colegio y mira, aún sigues pensando en él y has sido tú el que lo ha puesto de ejemplo. Es una clara prueba de que…

.- ¡De que nada¡Por Merlín! Pero bueno, eso ahora mismo me da igual. ¿Me estás diciendo que a Sirius, nuestro Sirius, el Sirius Black que lleva toda la vida diciendo que las serpientes no valían nada, ahora está enamorado de una¿Y no de una cualquiera, sino de la que lleva todos estos años metiéndose con él?

.- Exacto.

.- ¡Venga ya!

.- ¿De qu-qué habláis chicos? – Peter había vuelto.

.- De nada.

.- De Sirius.

.- ¡Ah! – respondió el bajito confuso. Los dos habían respondido a la vez.

.- Bueno… A ver James. Lo mires por donde lo mires es imposible.

.- No, no lo es. Tú mismo has visto el punto. Sirius lleva todos estos años pendiente de esta persona.

.- ¡Para molestarla!

.- ¡Porque es la manera que conoce él de demostrar que le gusta! Tú siempre lo dices, que es como un crío.

.- No es lo mismo.

.- Sí lo es.

.- ¿Ha-habláis de Snape? – los dos miraron a Peter con sorpresa. Normalmente no pillaba sus conversaciones, pero asintieron con la cabeza.

.- Yo-yo tampoco me lo cre-creía, pero Sirius hace na-nada me ha dicho que James te-tenía razón… Qu-que… Que… Que le gusta Snape.

James sonrió satisfecho. Sirius era más rápido de lo que pensaba.

Remus tenía cara de estupefacto y luego pasó a uno de enfadado total. Cuando pillara a ese golfo se enteraría por haberle hecho hacer todas esas barbaridades contra los slytherins para al final terminar colado por una serpiente, jugándose su plaza en el colegio cada vez que hacían algo.

Peter sacó una rana de chocolate del bolsillo y se puso a comer. Le picaba un poco el brazo.

* * *

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

¡¡Genial¡Hoy es mi día de suerte! 

_¿Qué he hecho yo últimamente para merecer esto? Merlín…_

Es la primera vez que me toca de compañero en Defensa. Creo que es una clase que le gusta… A ver si me puedo concentrar. Pero con una distracción como él me costará lo… ¡No, Sirius, no¡Debes concentrarte¡Y ser bueno con él¡Y mimarle¡Y quererle¡Y besarle! Y quitarle esa molesta capa que no me deja ver lo que… ¡Basta!

_Solo espero que hoy no toque práctica de ningún tipo de batalla y que tengamos que practicar eso con nuestros "compañeros". No creo que resista la tentación de mandarle una buena maldición que lo lleve derecho a la enfermería._

Espero que nos toque práctica.

_Por favor, Dios, si existes, sabes que nunca te pido nunca para mí… Nunca. Pero por una vez… ¡Escucha mis súplicas!_

.- Bienvenidos a esta nueva clase chicos. Hoy seguiremos practicando algo que hace ya un tiempo que no hacemos… el _Patronus_ – _Gracias. ¡Mierda! _– Os dije que fuerais practicándolo y que un día regresaríamos a él… Pues bien, hoy es ese día. Espero que ahora, pasado este tiempo, ya haya gente a parte de Black, Lupin, Potter y Pettigrew que logre ejecutar el hechizo. Y, por supuesto, que todos recordéis como se hacía… ¡Empezad!

El resto de la clase poco le importa a esta humilde narradora, pero presentaré la situación.

James Potter ayudaba a su compañero ha que sacara algo más que un simple humo blanco de su varita. Remus se había sumergido en su libro nuevo ignorando a la chica que tenía de compañera que, directamente, se había puesto a charlar con otra chica situada un metro detrás de ellos. En realidad el hombre-lobo seguía pensando en la nueva información que había recibido ese día y analizándola cuidadosamente. Él era así. Lily intentaba llamar la atención de James, que últimamente andaba despistado. Peter no iba a esa clase, después de dejarlos delante de la aula se había ido a la torre de Gryffindor ha dar una hojeada a su libro de magia oscura, pero esa es otra historia.

Y Sirius… Ese si me interesa.

.- ¿Te ayudo? – preguntó con buena fe Sirius. Severus lo miró con cara de desconfianza total.

.- No, Black, gracias. Prefiero salir entero de esta clase. Vete con tus amiguitos y déjame en paz un rato, ya he tenido suficiente de ti por un día.

.- Pero yo solo…

.- Si Black, lo sé. Tú solo lo que sea. Ahora vete.

Sirius se rascó la cabeza preocupado. Tal vez si que le llevaría más tiempo todo eso… Estaba claro que Severus Snape no veía su interacción de esos años (o sea, el estira y afloja, las bromas y las malas pasadas) como él, que consideraba que eran muestras de ¿afecto retorcido?

Algo así.

Pero no se rendiría. Él era Sirius Black, y los Black, cuando querían algo, lo conseguían. No había excepción. Y, aunque hasta hace poco no lo supiera, él quería a Severus para él.

Así que se colocó a su lado y lo observó durante un rato como lo hacía. Notaba que lo ponía nervioso y que éste le iba mirando de reojo con esos enormes y profundos negros ojos con desconfianza todo el rato, pero siguió allí pensando en todo lo que hacía mal. Su principal fallo es que no pensaba en ningún momento feliz, ya que no conseguía ni que saliera humo blanco de su varita.

.- ¡Mierda¡No puedo hacer esto si no paras de mirarme! – dijo mirándolo con reprobación al chico de ojos azules.

.- Dudo que te saliera aunque no te estuviera mirando. Incluso podría jurar que has practicado y practicado y no has obtenido resultado alguno – dijo con soberbia.

.- Gilipollas… - susurró apretando los dientes y apartando la mirada. Odiaba cuando tenía razón. Odiaba cuando tenía razón y no le salía algo. Y cuando sabía que eso que no conseguía el otro si sabía hacer. ¡Maldito Black!

.- Mira… - dijo éste mientras se le acercaba – Lo primero que debes hacer es pensar en un recuerdo feliz.

.- Ya lo hago.

.- Vale, corrijo. Un momento muy, muy feliz. Por ejemplo, cuando me conociste. – dijo lanzándole su sonrisa número 11 (la "nene/a, hoy serás mío"). Snape reaccionó como debía, arqueando las cejas.

.- Eso no es ni remotamente un recuerdo muy, muy feliz. ¿Tengo que recordarte que ese fue el día que nos conocimos? Aunque la cosa sea obvia pero…

.- Claro. Por eso lo digo. Fue un día maravilloso.

.- Ya, mira Black, no se que habrás fumado, inhalado, pinchado o lo que sea hoy, pero aléjate ya de mí y déjame practicar en paz de una buena vez.

.- ¡Solo intento ayudar!

.- ¡Pues no lo haces¡¡Vete!!

.- Pero… - se acercó completamente a él y le cogió de las manos – ¡Estuve muy contento de conocerte!

.- ¡¡Déjame!! – dijo soltándose y alejándose, nadie les hacía caso ya que cada uno estaba por lo suyo.

.- De acuerdo…

Se rendía, pero solo de momento. Tal vez si que no era un buen profesor y necesitaba practicar solo. No era quien para conseguir que sacara una mala nota en ninguna clase. Para él la clase de pociones no contaba como tal, eso no era nada para Severus Snape, el genio de las pociones.

De pronto sintió como algo frío lo embargaba y, sorprendido, vio como algo salía de su barriga. Algo blanco y con forma. Era un _Patronus _hecho perfectamente, con forma y cierta voluntad. Vio como se alejaba un par de metros y como regresaba hasta sentarse delante de él meneando la cola. Era un perro, un perro idéntico a él cuando se transformaba. Eso había llamado la atención también de Remus y James, que le miraban con caras sorprendidas, seguramente él parecía también tan estúpido como ellos con esa cara.

Lentamente se giró y miró en dirección a Severus, que estaba en el mismo estado que los otros. Miraba al perro, luego a Sirius y luego otra vez al perro. Estaba claro que también notaba la similitud en ambos. Nuestro chucho reaccionó y pronto, al ver que allí no hacía nada, desapareció, haciendo que Sirius despertara de su letargo.

Se dirigió con paso decidido a Severus y le cogió del brazo ignorando sus palabras que le exigían que le soltara. Salió de la clase y lo arrastró hasta un pasillo poco transitado y lo empujó contra la pared consiguiendo un quejido por parte del más bajo y luego una mirada asesina de las suyas. Eso ya poco le importaba a él.

.- Tú me quieres – dijo con simpleza Sirius. No era ni una pregunta. Era una afirmación, tal y como había hecho James con él.

.- ¿Qué¡¡Tú estás loco!! En serio Black, estás peor de lo que pensaba… - Severus intentaba de irse de allí como fuera, pero Sirius se lo impedía con todas sus fuerzas.

.- Me quieres. Dilo.

.- No te quiero Black¿cómo iba ha hacerlo? – dijo ahora mirándolo desafiante teniendo claro que de allí no salía hasta que a Black se le pasara la tontería que tuviera en ese momento en la cabeza.

.- Me quieres. Y yo te quiero. No pasa nada.

.- ¡Black¡Te digo que no te quiero! – estaba empezando a exasperarse de ese día. Cuando todo esto terminara se iría a su cuarto y no saldría de allí hasta que fuera mañana. Ese día estaba siendo demasiado raro para él.

.- ¿Ha no¿Y entonces que significa ese _Patronus_¡Es idéntico a mí!

.- No lo creo, tenía forma de perro.

.- ¡Sabes a que me refiero! – Sirius le miraba serio pero no perdía demasiado el control de la situación. Tenía muy claro lo que decía y… bueno, lo que quería.

.- Black, eso es absurdo. No te quiero – dijo mirándolo muy serio directamente a los ojos, con aparente sinceridad. Eso no terminó de convencer a Sirius.

.- Pero era un perro.

.- Escucha… Esto es demasiado raro. Me gustan los perros, no es algo que me guste anunciar, pero mira, solo para que pare esto te lo digo. ¿Entendido? Salió un perro porque me gustan. Y lo que se parece a ti… A mi no me lo ha parecido. Era como el perro que tenía mi madre.

.- Ah… - Sirius se retiró un poco, dejando que Severus pudiera ponerse en una posición más cómoda (seguía enclaustrado en la pared rodeado por Sirius). Finalmente, con una mirada bastante triste se apartó definitivamente y se giró para irse.

.- Mira yo…

.- No. – interrumpió el intento de consuelo de Snape, que no sabía por qué tenía la necesidad de hacerlo (a pesar de que sabía que todo eso debía ser algún tipo de broma o por el estilo).

.- ¿No, qué?

.- Que no te creo – dijo convencido mientras se giraba y le miraba ya un poco de lejos con intensidad. El azul intenso noche de los ojos del joven alto chocó con mucha fuerza contra los negros profundos con secretos del bajo, haciendo que éste se estremeciera y se retirara un poco inconscientemente notando otra vez esa molesta pared a sus espaldas.

Sirius finalmente se acercó con paso rápido a él y, sin preguntas, sin confesiones ni discusiones, besó al chico que tenía delante con fuerza y rabia. Apretó sus labios contra los del otro chico hasta que notó un sabor metálico, sabor a sangre. Aflojó el empuje y pasó su lengua por la herida que había provocado y volvió a besarle, ahora con más suavidad, mientras rodeaba el cuello del chico de pelo negro con sus manos.

Severus no sabía que hacer, pero al final se rindió y se relajó en ese beso aún bastante superficial y colocó sus brazos en la espalda del alto y cogió con fuerzas sus hombros. Esa era suficiente respuesta para animar al otro a profundizar un poco más el beso, pidiendo permiso para entrar en la boca ajena a la suya.

Poco después se separaron y se miraron mientras respiraban con fuerza y más velocidad de lo que sería normal en chicos de su edad.

.- Eres un idiota, Black – dijo Severus rompiendo el silencio entre ambos.

.- Con eso me basta – dijo para luego sonreír sinceramente demostrando pura felicidad Sirius. Luego volvió a besarlo.

Y lo besó otra vez.

Y otra.

Hasta que ellos o alguien dijera basta.

* * *

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 

Se acabó.

Se finí XD

Y por una vez he intentado hacer todos los signos de puntuación correctamente, para que se vea lo que la cuido a la historia XP

Creo que me dedicaré a escribir fics de estos dos. Ya que no hay casi ninguno, pues los haré yo, que para algo son mis papis. A parte tengo otra idea en la cabeza para otra historieta corta, pero esta vez mucho más cruel y ellos ya son adultos jou jou jou!

Me tienen inspirada mis papis, como les quiero yo! XDD

Espero que, a pesar de la pareja y mi escasa creatividad y gracia escribiendo os haya gustado la historia!

Y que me dejéis algún comentario!

Los necesito para vivir XP (aunque en este fic no espero recibir demasiados XDDD)

Y eso es todo, no tengo nada más que decir, así que me despido!

Gracias por leerme!

* * *

**Byby of Riku Lupin**

**Administradora de Slashfiction HP

* * *

**


End file.
